


flight feathers down

by halfwheeze



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, M/M, Soulmate AU, they're 17 but still on the Isle kinda, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: Evie has been covered in drawings for so long as she could remember. Today, for example, she has feathers down her arms, sketched out in what looks like marker and detailed in fine liner pens.





	flight feathers down

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey for reese, but she didn't actually request it this time, so not dedicated. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Evie has been covered in drawings for so long as she could remember. Today, for example, she has feathers down her arms, sketched out in what looks like marker and detailed in fine liner pens. Her soulmate is quite the artist, and ambidextrous too by the depth of art that Evie is studying on herself. She also knows that tonight, when it’s late and her soulmate is probably getting up to some mischief, her soulmate’s friend will draw penises on her stomach. Well, assuming that Evie’s soulmate is also a girl. Evie hopes, quietly and away from where her mother would hear, that she’s a girl. 

It’s better than Carlos’s soulmate. Carlos constantly has lists down both arms most of the time, one in the pen of his own hand, and one in Evie’s handwriting; Carlos never minds when she writes something down on the arm of his dominant hand, saying that he never uses the space anyway. Sometimes, writing that  _ does  _ appear on Carlos looks like they’re writing in the same fine liners as Evie’s own soulmate, but she knows that it’s wishful thinking. There’s no way that her soulmate runs with Carlos’s the same way that she and Carlos are attached at each other’s hips, but one can dream. It’d be nice, she thinks, to find them both someone in the same place, someone that they know they can trust to keep them safe. 

But, that’s not a topic for right now, seeing as she and Carlos have to get from point A to point B in their long trek from third period to fourth period. At least they have all the same classes this semester, because she doesn’t know if she could survive without him this year. Seventeen hasn’t been as good to her as she would hope, and her mother is only putting more pressure on her all the time. At least she’ll let Carlos spend the night, though. It keeps him out of Cruella’s clutches, and that’s most of what Evie cares about. Half the time, her own shit doesn’t matter, so long as Carlos is okay. He’s her only friend, and he has to matter more than some theoretical soulmate. 

“Move, Princess,” Maleficent’s daughter growls at Evie as she lingers in a doorway for a moment too long, making Evie scurry out of her way. She hates to be so undignified, especially in heels, but it’s hardly her fault that Mal can manage to startle her so easily. Her voice is so loud and brash, she can startle anyone. Except, that is, Jafar’s son - Jay. He’s giving Carlos shit in Evie’s distraction, so Evie grabs Carlos quickly, dragging him to the right side of the front row. Both of them care too much about school to let the terrible twosome distract them for long enough to get into trouble with a teacher. 

“Well, class, let’s talk math,” their teacher says as soon as he walks in, and Evie loses herself in learning. She and Carlos pass notes back and forth, but they’re mostly related to the course material; the teacher has picked up their notes before, but has never read them aloud because of that, really. Jay and Mal are creating a ruckus in the back, but the teacher doesn’t stop that either. It’s pretty much a no-go to stop Jay and Mal from doing anything, no matter what that may be. 

When the class is over, Evie is surprised when Mal slams down two hands on her desk before Evie can even stand to exit. Carlos is startled as well, with Jay looming over him and keeping him in his place. 

“Can I help you?” Evie asks, her tone filled with much more confidence than she can actually feel, and Mal smirks. Evie wonders if that’s an emotional response or just Mal’s default expression. 

“I dunno, Princess, can you? What’s on your arms?” Mal asks back, her expression snide, but her tone giving a bit of her curiosity away. Evie looks down at the drawings covering her from wrist to elbow, detailed and meticulous, and almost wants to hide them away. She doesn’t care much for the way other people look at them as if they’re not worth anything, and she doesn’t want to receive that look from Mal. She runs her thumb along one of the feather tips on her opposite wrist and then looks back up at Mal. 

“Feathers, I think. I don’t truly know though; my soulmate drew them,” she answers honestly, because what can they really do? It’s not like Mal knows who her soulmate is, not like she can do anything to them. She’s confused as Mal slips off her leather jacket, scanning around the room to make sure that no one else besides the intended collected can see her as she does. Evie sees why in a moment. 

“They look kinda like this?” Mal asks, still with that overconfident smirk, and Evie does a small double take before returning Mal’s expression equally. She picks up the pen off of her desk and begins drawing on the back of her hand, one of the only visible places that Mal hadn’t already filled up. She draws rose petals, quick and creeping, up to the knuckles of her left hand. She has always been quick at drawing, stealing away to draw models of dresses that she one day dreams of designing, and she looks up about half a minute later to see the same design on the back of Mal’s hand. 

“Cool,” Evie says, breaking their newfound silence, which seems to make Jay move into action. 

“Carlos, what’s on your arms?” Jay asks, though it seems like he already knows. Jay never has on sleeves, though Evie has never been brave enough to look at his arms for too long, and she doubts that Carlos has for too long either. Instead of answering verbally, Carlos reaches out to grab Jay’s left arm, the one that’s covered in Carlos’s handwriting with components to different inventions and other things that Carlos needs to find. Carlos lets go of Jay as if he’s been burned, and then he’s peeling out of his jacket, showing the marks that match Jay’s to the boy himself. Jay smiles a genuine smile, the first one that Evie has ever seen on him, and then looks at Mal. 

“Still good?” Mal asks, which doesn’t make any sense, but Jay nods as if it does before turning to look at Evie and Carlos again. 

“We were thinking… if you two wanted us to, we could start walking you to school. You know, safety in numbers, soulmates and stuff. If you want,” Jay offers, awkward as Evie has ever seen him, and she only has to look at Carlos for both of them to burst into laughter. Jay and Mal immediately jump on the defensive, and Evie holds out her hands. 

“We want you to! We do! This just isn’t the type of thing that happens every day, you know?” she assuages, smiling as she sees Mal relax. “We didn’t even think you liked us, obviously. It’s not like you’ve ever shown that kind of thing.” She almost regrets saying it as she sees both Mal and Jay wince. 

“We didn’t really figure it out until yesterday, and we didn’t want to be weird earlier. And, well… you’re really pretty when you’re surprised,” Mal explains, blushing lightly as she says the last bit. Evie breaks into a real smile with that, breaking her eye contact with Mal to look over at Carlos, tilting her head slightly. When he nods, she looks back at Jay and Mal all over again, and sees the barest hints of nerves in both of them. Before today, the two of them had always been made of stone, but she sees the cracks today. 

“If you ever mistreat him, ever, at all, even in the slightest, even if he never outright complains, I will snip your bits like a dog, do you understand me?” she says to Jay, her tone so sweet one would hardly believe it was a threat if they didn’t understand the words. Jay swallows and nods, turning from Evie to Carlos, but Carlos is looking at Mal. 

“If you hurt her, I won’t have to do the same to you. The emotional impact of hurting Evie Grimhilde will be enough,” he says, and Mal nods as well, though she doesn’t look as nervous as Jay. Evie reaches out to punch Carlos’s shoulder, rolling her eyes at him. 

“We’re not going to threaten either of you, because, honestly, I think she would kill me, and I know I would fight her,” Jay announces, shrugging his shoulders, and Evie laughs. She stands from her seat and Carlos does the same, the two of them walking as a unit to the door before she called over her shoulder. 

“Gonna walk us home?” 

She and Carlos both laugh as their soulmates scramble after them. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! 
> 
> prompt me @halfwheeze on tumblr!


End file.
